


At The Amusement Park

by Firelit_dreams



Series: Snapshots:: Summer Vacation [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelit_dreams/pseuds/Firelit_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's family decides to spend the summer at a campground and Adam expects to be friendless and miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Amusement Park

Tommy walked through the small fairgrounds looking for something to do to occupy his afternoon. He'd convinced his father to let him have the day off to come here, so he was here but really had nothing to do. He should've called Adam and asked him to come along. Instead he'd chickened out and now was wandering around alone. He had to stay though, if he went back home his father would just pull him in to work the desk for the day. He was watching a guy throwing baseballs and a pyramid of bottles as he walked toward the food booths, not really paying attention to where he was going when he collided with someone. Someone big.

"I'm sorry, I—" he stopped short when he realized the someone he'd walked into was Adam. "Hey, I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Yeah umm," Adam said, he gestured toward Neil. "We really had nothing to do and you can only sit on the beach so long so we thought we'd—"

"Oh God," Neil groaned. "I'm going to go find interesting people to talk to, ones that can actually hold a conversation instead of staring like idiots. I'll tell mom you'll be home late." Before Adam could respond Neil disappeared into the crowd.

"I was just about to get lunch," Tommy said, deciding it was best to ignore Neil's comments and save them both further embarrassment. "Are you hungry?"

"Sure," Adam agreed. They split up to get their lunches and met back at a table to eat. Adam got to the table first, with his hotdog, fries, and lemonade. He saw Tommy coming a few minutes later arms full of containers of food. Adam got up to help him. "What is all of this?"

"Lunch," Tommy said sitting across from Adam.

"For how many people?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"For me," Tommy said, setting the last of the food down and sitting across from Adam, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I don't think I eat that much all day."

"I like junk food," Tommy offered taking a bite out of a burrito.

Adam rolled his eyes and smiled. They made small talk while they ate, Adam talking about the plays he'd done while Tommy finished his lunch. When they were done Adam asked, "Want to go on some rides?"

Tommy paled and his eyes widened. He really didn't go on rides. Not here, or anywhere else. He didn't want to tell Adam that though, didn't want to admit being afraid of heights. "Oh rides? Yeah, um, I guess."

"If you don't want to, it's okay," Adam offered.

"No, I want to," Tommy insisted already getting to his feet and gathering his trash. He could survive one day on rides, right? What's the worst that could happen? Okay, no, he wasn't going to think about that. "What do you want to do first?"

~~**~~

An hour later, after spending his time successfully keeping Adam's attention on the rides with little or no height at all, Tommy found himself standing in front of the Ferris Wheel with an excited Adam.

"Are you sure you want to go on this?" Tommy asked, trying his best to hide his nervousness. "We could just take off and grab dinner or something."

"This is my favorite ride," Adam insisted. "Please?"

Tommy took a deep breath. He could do this. It would only be a few moments and Adam would be with him. "Okay, just once."

He wasn't sure if he was happy or not that Adam seemed oblivious to his nervousness. Tommy let himself be pulled into the line which was fortunately short. He didn't think he could do this if he had to stand and watch for too long. They were ushered into the small seat, belted himself in and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He could do this. He could hear Adam talking to him but he was too focused on not panicking to really hear his words, until he felt a hand on his. His eyes flew open and he turned his head toward Adam and looked into his worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"I yeah, I'm just—I don't like heights." Tommy stammered both in fear and embarrassment.

Adam's eyes widened and he wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulder. "Oh God, why didn't you tell me? We didn't have to go on this. I didn't even think—"

"It's okay," Tommy said, leaning closer to Adam, letting himself be pulled into the embrace. "I wanted to do this. I did."

"Yeah but you look ready to pass out," Adam said, still watching him intently. "And it's going to take a while before we can get off."

"I'll be fine," Tommy said, "Just—I don't know, distract me."

"How?" Adam asked.

Tommy gave him a small smile as he looked up at him. "We could try the kissing thing again. At least you can't run away this time."

Adam grinned at pulled him closer, lowering his head to kiss him. "Yeah, I think I can do that."


End file.
